


Crimson and Cream

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: Wanda and Vision crash together after a team dinner, finally giving in to their urges despite their plans of taking things slow.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Crimson and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous to post this 😬 Smut has never been my strong suit, but this wasn't going away until I wrote it. Let me know how I did, this is a leap of faith!

It had happened so fast, but that's what made it so sweet. One minute Vision had been walking her to her room after a spaghetti dinner out with the team, the next she was in his arms, pinned against the wall, away from the floor. And she wanted it.

The tug of his hands on her hips spurred her on, and she sank her teeth down into his lip. He let out a sharp hiss, pulling her closer, and broke away to let his lips press against her neck feverishly before grazing her ear. His hot breath gave her goosebumps, and she let her head fall back against the wall, eyes squeezed tightly shut. It was supposed to be a kiss goodnight, a friendly nervous brush of lips between new lovers still giddy about their relationship, but this was sinful. And she wanted it.

"Are you sure you would like to continue down this road Miss Maximoff?"

Wanda leaned back in his arms, cheeks flushed, out of breath, and shook her head faintly. "Don't call me that right now. Or ever again."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't let him. This was right. He was right, and she wanted him. All the tension between them, tension that had been coiling inside her like a snake from the moment she saw him sprang loose and she shivered as he gripped her ass now, lifting her higher on his form, apparently getting the memo. She felt the silk of her dress bunching in his hands and rolled her hips against him, seeking friction for her aching core. The movement shifted the slick fabric and sent it tumbling out of his hands under her, and she smiled wickedly at the feeling of his hands on her ass, fingers digging into the plush flesh they found as he supported her.

"Wanda, I do not wish to rush things. I thought you wished to take things slow?" The gears in his eyes were flying, trying to focus on her as a whole, not at the flush of her cheeks, not at the gentle puff of her kiss swollen lips, and certainly not at the angry red welt on her neck. When had he done that? Vision was taken aback, he had never explored this side of his humanity before. Contemplated it, of course. Sexuality was an important factor in a relationship and though he had every intention of experiencing it with Wanda, he had no idea it would be this soon.

"Vizh you can't possibly believe we can go back now." She was panting lightly, her eyes alight in the dark hallway. "I want this with you. But we can stop if you want."

Heat rose in his chest and he knew she was right. He knew there was no turning back from the moment she gave him that crooked smile before he swept her up. His pants were increasingly restricting as she shifted in his arms, making him hyper aware of the supple flesh he held in his hands. He gave her ass a squeeze, and she smiled again, mouth curving up to the left before he recaptured her lips.

He groaned as she locked her ankles around him, arms wound around his neck as she devoured every kiss he had to offer until he couldn't stand it. "Wanda, perhaps we should go somewhere more private?"

"Of course." She kissed him again, and opened her bedroom door behind them with a flash of red. Vision hastily tore away from their place against the wall, and set Wanda down once they crossed the threshold, the bulge in his pants grazing her thigh. He was unapologetic for his size, and Wanda could feel another surge of arousal as she watched him begin to work at the buttons on his shirt, fingers shaking. He was nervous. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same, but she took the lead. He pressed a slow kiss to her forehead as she took over working at his shirt, undoing button after button revealing more and more of the toned expanse of red and vibranium that her memory simply hadn't done justice. He was perfect. She paused for a moment as his hands found the zipper at the nape of her neck, breath catching as he began the eternal tug down that would bare her nearly entirely to him.

"Is this okay?" He murmured, noticing her pause, and she looked up to him, pressing a kiss to his throat.

"It's perfect." She sighed breathily, and quickened her pace on his shirt, wanting to tear down the fabric barriers between them. As the last button fell undone, she ran her hands up his chest and pushed at the sleeves on the planes of his shoulders, reveling in the feel of him as the shirt slid off. She could feel the lust rolling off him in waves as he continued to unzip her, painfully slow as she felt his thumb graze her side all the while, memorizing the skin as he came to know it. She fumbled with his belt as the zipper met the end of its tracks at the small of her back, Visions fingers finding the light dimples that existed there. Now it was her turn for her nerves to give her away. His hands steadied hers, taking over as she watched his belt slide open and up at his face as the waistband went slack and he stepped out of his pants altogether.

She didn't chance looking him over as she shrugged her dress off, nerves engulfing her until his jaw went slack and his faze softened as the dress slid to the floor.

"You are beautiful." He meant it, and she blushed. If she had known what the night had in store for her she would have worn something fancier than this, but the plain black bra and panty set seemed to do a number on Vision nonetheless. She felt frighteningly beautiful under his gaze, and when she finally unglued her eyes from his face, she almost melted. Two steps and she was in his arms, lifted into the air as if she weighed nothing again, and she clung to him as his free hand explored every inch of new skin. Butterflies swarmed her as he laid her back on her bed, kneeling over her and planting kisses down her chest. She arched her back and went to undo her bra, but ever the gentleman, he beat her to it. She could feel the slick building between her legs at the sight of him pulling her bra away, brilliant red cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples between his fingers until she was squirming.

"Vizh!" She gasped as he sank down and began suckling at the soft flesh, working diligently at the bud between his teeth. "God where did you learn all this?"

The burning ache in her core was on fire now, begging, pleading to be touched. One brush of her clit and she would fall apart, but oh, what she would give for that one brush.

"I will admit I did look into the concept of recreational coupling, to find things you may enjoy. I could stop if you do not find this enjoyable? There are many other things I could try."

She pushed his head back down with a laugh and he resumed his work, switching breasts with a loud, wet sounding pop, and she couldn't just lie there any longer.

"I want to make you feel good too." She took his face in her hands and smiled at him, still in shock that this was happening. He nodded, stars in his eyes as she trailed her hands down his chest, slowly, until she reached the fabric of his boxers. 

When he didn't flinch away, she snuck a hand past the waistband and was a bit shocked. She could tell he was above average from the bulge he sported earlier, but as she gave him a light stroke as they pulled his boxers down and then off, her breath caught imagining him sinking into her. They might not make it that far today, but the small noises he made and jut of his hips as she pumped him spurred her on. It was torture to him, he had never felt anything as sweet as her hand around his length, but the pace she set was painful, he needed more. She smiled wickedly before sinking to her knees, watching his reaction as she took him in her mouth now.

"Oh, wow." He gasped, eyes blowing open before his head fell back, and she smiled as she worked, his reactions making her soak her panties through, she could feel her wetness coating her thighs.

Wanda slowly took him deeper and deeper, tears welling in her eyes as she shifted her weight so her heel applied pressure to her aching cunt, she needed him but this was so much fun.

"Wanda, please." He moaned, looking down at her and placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I don't wish for this to end yet." He gasped as she let him go after one last pump of her mouth, and he was sorry for the loss.

"How do you wish for this to end then?" She raised an eyebrow as she stood before him, and nearly missed his lightning quick glance at her panties, the last article of clothing between them.

"I would very much like to fuck you properly." His eyes flicked to hers, and her mouth went dry. "If that is what you want, of course."

She watched him lick his lips greedily as she slowly pulled off the scrap of black cotton, snapping it over her ankle for dramatic effect. He rose from the bed and her nerves slammed into her like a freight car as one hand held her head gingerly as his lips found hers. The other hand made its way to her core, so hot and aching for him that her knees buckled at the first light touch to her folds. He pulled away and chuckled lightly at her reaction, and carried her to the bed, making sure she had a pillow before spreading her legs apart, gently tracing her folds with two fingers.

A meek "Vizh?" was all she could muster before he set to work and turned her into a whimpering heap, lapping gently at her core, not missing a thing as he kissed the juices off her thighs. He expertly swirled his tongue around her clit, and she clenched around nothing, hands knotted into fists in the sheets beside her.

Vision found he more than enjoyed the sweet taste of her, fucking her with his tongue as she cried out above him now, and gave her glistening cunt one last suckle, sweeping his tongue harshly across the little bundle of nerves before swiftly plunging a finger into her, and another as she cried out his name, begging for him to fuck her.

She was stunning in the throes of her pleasure, making obscene noises only for him, because of his hands on her. His cock twiched as she begged for the thirteenth time for him to fuck her, and he finally submits. He withdrew his fingers, three of them now, and offered them to her as he lined his throbbing length up with her entrance, resting the tip against her. She takes his fingers into her mouth, parting swollen pink lips to taste herself on his hand, and licks them clean. He brings this now clean hand down to his cock, and uses it to guide himself into her.

"Fuck Vizh!" Her eyes are wide and clouded with pleasure as he sinks himself inside her, stretches her to her limit. He pulls back a fraction, shifting to a position with more leverage, and her cunt squeezes him, begging him not to leave.

"Wanda…" he sighs, taking a moment to compose himself, but when he looks down at her, hair spread across the pillows, white knuckle pleasure filled grip on the bed, and her sweet face, it tells him everything he needs to know. While the first thrust is slow, everything after is teeth and nails and skin and sweat as he fulfills her cries of "harder" and "faster". All too soon she cries out warning of her impending orgasm, arms pinned over her head, and he slips over the edge with her. They see stars as he wraps himself around her as he fills her up, letting her sweet pussy milk him for all he's got, and they stay that way for some time; a tangle of crimson and cream flesh. Neither one of them wanted to be the one to break the spell. Wanda rolls into his side, and Vision doesn't go back to his room that night. She reminds him that he had said it best; they had a lot of things to try.


End file.
